Naruto Renkin
by Risiaku95
Summary: The village pariah, Naruto Uzumaki, meets with the Kyuubi and obtains a power thought long forgotten. "Busou Renkin! Rage, Kitsune's Wrath!" Naruto universe with bits from Busou Renkin. NaruxHinaxFem.Kyuu. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**So, I was browsing around on Fanfiction, looking for something interesting to read. I decided to see if there were any stories that took Busou Renkin and added those elements into the Narutoverse. And there were absolutely NO stories that had involved it! So I'm gonna do a Fanfiction first (As far as I know). Gonna stick to the classic characters, not many OCs this time. Pairing is gonna be NarutoxHinataxFemKyuubi. Yes, I'm gonna gender-bend here. Gonna leave Haku alone though, I have plans for him. Here's the prologue.**

**Prologue**

"Get him!"

"Don't let that monster live!"

5 year old Naruto Uzumaki runs down the streets as his life depends on it, which it does right now. The blonde boy runs down an alley and bumps into another person, he looks up and sees a man looking back at him with a sinister grin.

"Not this time, Kyuubi!" says the man, lashing out at Naruto with a kick. The boy rolls along the ground and into the mob. They proceed to beat him with sticks, kick him, stab him and burn him with whatever they had. The pain eventually became too much for Naruto and he passes out.

**-In Naruto's Mindscape-**

"Ugh, where am I?" asks Naruto to himself, looking around, he sees the Konoha sewers, "Great, they dropped me into the sewers. Better go find a way out."

After what seems like hours of walking, Naruto comes across a large barred door with a slip of paper that reads "Seal" on it. He hears heavy breathing coming from inside as two large, red, slitted eyes look at him from the darkness.

**"So, my jailor has finally come to give me a visit,"** says a feminine voice, **"Well, I guess those fools have finally pushed you this far back into your mind."**

"Who are you and why are you in my mind!?" shouts Naruto into the darkness.

**"Confident, I like that. Well, you should know me rather well,"** says the voice stepping into the light, revealing a huge fox with rust red fur and nine tails swishing behind it, **"But in case you don't, I am the Grand Pooh-Bah of Kitsune Clan, the textbook definition of natural disaster, the one. The only. Great and Mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**

"How can you be here!?" yells Naruto, "You're supposed to be dead! The Yondaime killed you five years ago!"

**"You honestly thought that your old man could really kill the greatest of Kitsune!? My power was too great for him to kill me, so he had to do the next best thing, seal me within you!"** roars Kyuubi.

Naruto adorns a look of devastation before falling to his knees and crying, sputtering out, "Th-they're right... I am the Kyuubi reincarnated!"

**"Stop your blubbering and look at me!"** commands the Kyuubi, **"Think about it, if you were really me, then how come I am standing here before you!? Plus, last time I checked, you're not a vixen like myself."**

"Wait, YOU'RE A GIRL!?" shouts Naruto, his crying soon forgotten, "But everyone refers to you as a boy outside. Wait, what do you mean by "my old man" not being able to kill you? Ain't I just some random orphan off of the streets?"

**"Hold on, are you telling me that they've never told you about your parents,"** says Kyuubi, her voice softening, **"You poor child, allow me to enlighten you. Your parents are none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and his wife, and my former container, Uzumaki "The Red Hot Habanero" Kushina."**

"My own father condemned me," says Naruto, "I can't blame him though. I wouldn't ask anyone else to give up their child."

**"You're taking this rather well,"** replies Kyuubi, **"Probably the only reason you weren't told is cause Iwa is probably still sore after your old man clobbered them all."**

"When I wake up, I'm gonna ask old man Hokage more about my parents," says Naruto, yawning, "But now I have to get out and try to get away from the mob."

**"You're not going anywhere yet!"** yells Kyuubi, **"I've been fixing your body up this entire time with my Chakra. You're safe for now, the nice ANBU with the dog mask killed a few of them for speaking about me in public. I am willing to teach you a few things later, but for now, you need to rest."**

"Alright then," yawns Naruto, going through the bars and, to Kyuubi's surprise, snuggles up to her side murmuring, "Night, Kyuu-chan."

A blush rushes across Kyuubi's face as she thanks her graces that neither Shukaku nor Matatabi were there, as neither of them would let her live it down. Realizing that there was no moving the blonde boy from herself, Kyuubi decides to also curl up and soon falls into a deep sleep.

**-In the Real World-**

Naruto wakes up and sees a white ceiling, "Huh, I'm in the hospital. Was all of that a dream? Kyuu-chan, the Yondaime being my Tou-san?"

**_"Nonsense Naruto, I'm anything but a dream,"_** rings Kyuubi's voice through his head.

"Kyuu-chan? Where are you?" asks Naruto out loud.

**_"Not out loud, just think what you want to say and I'll hear it as I'm still in your noggin,"_** replies Kyuubi.

_"Does this work?"_ thinks Naruto.

(A/N: If quotation marks start looking different, well this is because yahoo email was deciding to be an ass and would not turn off italics)

**_"_****_Perfect, now, after you get out of here, I want you to go home and pack up anything important or necessary for living in the wild,"_** says Kyuubi.

_"How come Kyuu-chan?" _asks Naruto.

**_"_****_Well, you can't really keep living at that dump you call an apartment. And besides, you're much safer out in the wilderness than in town with those villagers,"_** answers Kyuubi.

_ "__You really think that it would be safer out in the woods?"_ asks Naruto.

**_"_****_Yeah, actually, remember that really large, hollow tree you found a few months back?"_** asks Kyuubi and after getting a mental nod from Naruto, **_"That's gonna be your new house, it's perfect, it's in an area where no one will dare go since in the most dangerous part of that forest, plus, that snake lady lives there too."_**

_"__Right, Anko-nee-san lives in that crazy place too!"_ recalls the Jinchuuriki, _"That settles it then! I'm gonna move in to Anko-nee-san's neighborhood!"_

Naruto's conversation with the vixen is cut off when an old man wearing white robes and a hat that reads 'Hokage' on it walks in.

"Naruto, thank Kami you're alive!" exclaims the older man.

"I'm perfectly fine Hokage-Jiji!" says Naruto excitedly, "But I need to ask you about something. Why did you lie to me about my parents, the Yondaime and his wife?"

"How did you find out?" asks the Hokage with concern.

**_"_****_You might as well tell him about me Naruto,"_** the Kyuubi tells Naruto.

"I found out from Kyuu-chan, Jiji," answers Naruto.

"You talked to the Kyuubi!?" exclaims the Hokage, "And why are you calling him 'Kyuu-chan'?"

**_"_****_Naruto, let me talk to him, just focus on switching places with me,"_** says Kyuubi, **_"Don't worry, I swear on my honor that I won't destroy the village. Not that I really could with a five-year-old's body."_**

_"__Don't worry Kyuu-chan, I trust you,"_ answers Naruto before continuing to speak to Sarutobi, "Hokage-Jiji, Kyuu-chan wants to talk to you herself."

Naruto focuses on switching sides of the seal with Kyuubi. As he does, his eyes turn red with slits, his hair takes on a red hue, his nails and canines grow longer and his whisker marks grow thicker.

**"****Ah, for the first time in five years, fresh air!"** says Kyuubi through Naruto, Sarutobi raises his hands ready for combat before she holds a hand up, **"Don't raise your blood pressure, I'm not gonna hurt anyone. I'm here with a proposition. Naruto will sign the Kitsune Summoning Contract to be able to summon me from inside his seal. In exchange for letting him sign it I am allowed to train Naruto as I see fit. And before you say anything, I am not going to turn him against this village. I had no qualms with this village, that blasted Madara hypnotized me into attacking. It wore off right as Minato sealed me within Naruto. Anyways, I am also having Naruto move out of that wretched apartment and into the forest where that snake lady lives."**

"Mitarashi Anko, he can't go to the Forest of Death! He'll be ripped apart!" shouts the Hokage.

**"****I already have that covered, all the creatures there already fear him due to my presence within him, he's much safer in a nice green forest than with a whole bunch of drunks and blind fools,"** explains Kyuubi, **"By the way, Naruto can still hear us, so why did you lie to him about his parents."**

"That was actually Minato's idea," explains Sarutobi, "He didn't want his and Kushina's enemies to find out that they had a son, in case others would try to get revenge through him."

**"****I see,"** murmurs Kyuubi, **"So, how about it, do we have a deal?"**

"As long as you swear on your honor that you won't destroy Konoha, I have no complaints," agrees Sarutobi.

**"****I swear upon my true name, Kurama, that I will not destroy Konoha intentionally,"** swears Kyuubi, **"One more thing before returning control to Naruto, I'm a vixen."**

And with those words, Naruto's body goes back to normal and looks at Sarutobi.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Naruto," the old Hokage apologizes.

"Don't worry, Tou-san asked you anyways, so no problems," says Naruto with a grin, "Am I all clear to leave Hokage-Jiji?"

"Well, everything checks out so…" starts Sarutobi, turning to only see an open window and hearing Naruto shout, "I'M FREE!"

**-Later in the Forest of Death-**

"Let me see," Naruto mutters to himself, "It was right about… Here!"

He looks and sees the large tree and runs inside of it, it was pretty roomy, with a bit of construction work; it would be even bigger than his old apartment.

**_"_****_Alright then, now come on in so you can sign the summon contract and get out of here!"_** says Kyuubi as a chibi version of her jumps up and down excitedly in Naruto's mind, **_"Just focus on being here in the sewer and you will be here."_**

Naruto nods and focuses, in a flash he is now standing in front of Kyuubi's cage, but instead of the huge fox, a woman in her mid teens is standing there in a white battle kimono decorated with flowers that look a bit like bloodstains, her hair is rust red and reaches down to the middle of her back, two fox ears are on the top of her head and nine tails of the same color are swaying behind her.

"You're really pretty Kyuu-chan," says Naruto.

**"****Thanks Naruto, you don't have to call me Kyuubi, it's just a title, my true name is Kurama,"** says Kyuubi (A/N: Gonna refer to her as Kyuubi anyways).

"But Kyuu-chan sounds prettier than Kura-chan," says Naruto.

** "****Well, if you insist, then I get to call you Naruto-kun,"** replies Kyuubi.

"Kay then Kyuu-chan!" exclaims Naruto, "So, what are you gonna teach me? Some super cool Ninjutsu that I see Shinobi and Kunoichi use?"

**"****Just one technique for now, and this is so I can train you better,"** says Kyuubi, pulling out a scroll from her robes, **"This is the Kitsune Summoning Contract. Sign in the next empty space with blood and then head back to the real world; I will help you from there."**

Opening the scroll, Naruto sees only one name on the list, but the name was blurred out from the signature wearing away. Naruto bites on his thumb like he saw the dog ANBU do when summoning his dogs and signed his name on the scroll before his finger healed. With a nod from Kyuubi, Naruto returns himself to the real world.

"So what next now Kyuu-chan?" asks Naruto.

**_"_****_Copy the seals I make and bite your thumb again, I'll do the rest,"_** says Kyuubi, showing Naruto several hand seals.

The boy copies the seals well enough and bites his thumb again, blood dripping out onto the floor. He feels a large surge of power flow through him and watches in astonishment and a large plume of smoke forms, revealing Kyuubi in her human form.

**"****YATTA! I'M BACK IN MY OWN BODY!"** shouts Kyuubi as she pulls Naruto into a hug, **"Arigato Naruto-kun!"**

"No problems Kyuu-chan," says Naruto, "So what am I gonna learn first Sensei?"

**"****Training is not gonna start until tomorrow,"** says Kyuubi, **"First, we're gonna get you unpacked and start figuring out where all the rooms will eventually be. But when we do start training, I'm not gonna go easy on you!"**

"Wouldn't have it any other way Kyuu-chan!" exclaims Naruto before he starts to unpack.

**_"_****_Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, I've got a feeling you're gonna take this world by storm,"_** thinks Kyuubi to herself as she watches the energetic blonde run around, **_"And thus, a legend begins…"_**

**Well, there's the prologue, I know it's kind of short and the Kakugane won't come into play until later. What are your thoughts and opinions as my reader(s). Well, until next time… Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of a Legend

**Good day to you all! I'm here with a new part of Naruto's life. We get into the beginning of Naruto's training and some other stuff. I'm sorry that I made Naruto act a little bit too mature for his age and slightly unrealistic, but I have read stories where he is absurdly mature at age five, and for the whole forgiving thing, he had his mature moments but he is still a slightly naïve kid. As for why he didn't ask about his mother; that was kind of my fault (I let that slip, whoops.), he will ask Kyuubi to tell him about Kushina in a later chapter. And just because he forgives his father and Hiruzen, doesn't exactly mean that he doesn't hold some negative emotions about it. You'll see when he meets Minato. *Takes in a deep breath from ranting* Anyways, some of that is going to be fixed in this chapter (or at least for the first year of his training). And now for something I completely forgot in the prologue… the disclaimer! I own NOTHING except my own OCs and personal weapons. Now with that out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: The Start of a Legend**

Naruto's eyes snap open as he looks at the ceiling of his new home in the Forest of Death. He sees Kyuubi curled up on a pile of leaves in her fox form and quietly sneaks off to go and make some instant ramen. As he watches the water boil, the boy thinks about what Kyuubi has in store for him. When it's done, he comes back to the sleeping area with a cup for both him and Kyuubi. He places the cups off to the side and, not wanting to be in the way of a grumpy Kitsune who had been woken up, picks up a stick and pokes her awake. The result was Kyuubi pulling the stick from Naruto's hands and shredding it to sawdust.

"M-morning Kyuu-chan," says Naruto nervously after seeing what had happened to the poor, defenseless stick, "I made some ramen for the both of us."

Said kitsune sits up groggily before shifting into her human form and grumbling, **"Gooood mmmoooorrrrniiiing Nnnnaaarrruuutooo-kuuuun…"**

"I made some ramen for you, Kyuu-chan," says Naruto handing her a cup and some chopsticks.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun," says Kyuubi before both say "Itadakimasu!" and start slurping in their ramen at a rather alarming rate for any normal person. In minutes they are both done, but still hungry, Kyuubi asks, "Do we have anything else to eat other than ramen?"

"Unfortunately, that's all the shop keepers will let me buy without overcharging me," replies Naruto.

**"****Hmmm…"** ponders Kyuubi, she thinks for a few minutes before a light bulb goes on in her head, **"I've got it! Oh Naruto-kun, I have another cool Ninjutsu for you!"**

"Really!?" says Naruto bouncing up and down, "What is it, what is it!?"

**"****It's called Kitsune Henge,"** explains Kyuubi, **"While the normal Henge you humans learn just casts an illusion to hide yourself in, the Kitsune Henge allows you to actually turn into that object. But, if you want to turn into people, you will need to copy the anatomy as well. So I'm going to give you a basic anatomy lesson before teaching you the technique."**

"Alright then!" shouts Naruto, "Let's get this started!"

**"****Hope you're ready for this Naruto-kun,"** warns Kyuubi.

"I'm ready for anything Kyuu-chan!" exclaims Naruto.

-A few Hours Later-

Naruto has a shocked look on his face and is passed out on the ground while Kyuubi is starting to question whether or not that was a good idea.

**"****Maybe I went a little bit too in depth, but then again, at least I didn't go over reproduction, he'd probably be in a coma from that,"** says Kyuubi to no one in particular. She sits there and just watches Naruto for a few minutes until he wakes up. The blonde boy takes one glimpse towards Kyuubi and turns away blushing slightly. Kyuubi giggles a bit before adorning a serious look, **"Alright then Naruto-kun, now that I've taught you about the anatomy of both genders, it's time to learn the Kitsune Henge. So now think of what to turn into, then copy these hand seals, focus your Chakra and 'POOF!' you'll turn into what you were thinking of. To undo it, you just focus a bit of Chakra to disrupt it."**

She goes through a few hand seals and then henges into Namikaze Minato. Naruto snaps out of his stupor and copies the hand seals and then focuses before turning to Kyuubi and asking, "Um, Kyuu-chan, how do I focus Chakra?"

Kyuubi face-vaults so hard that her henge is dispelled and thinks, **_"Baka-Kitsune! You forgot that he's only FIVE! Add in the fact he's had no one to teach him and there's no way he could know how to use Chakra on his own."_**

"You okay Kyuu-chan?" asks Naruto innocently.

**"****Yeah, I'm fine, okay now let's get started with Chakra theory,"** says Kyuubi before going into another lesson of how Chakra is part physical energy and spiritual energy and blah, blah, blah, we've all should have heard this lesson before. After explaining how Chakra works and a couple of hours of practicing, Naruto can now control his Chakra enough to hold his Kitsune Henge for ten minutes (not that it took much control). Ten minutes was long enough for Kyuubi's plan to get Naruto better food.

"Kay then, so how is this super cool Ninjutsu gonna help us get better food?" asks Naruto.

**"****Well, here's how it'll work,"** explains Kyuubi, **"You'll henge into some generic, unsuspicious looking civilian while I turn into a smaller version of my true form and hide in your clothes. You'll go in and buy the stuff I tell you to buy mentally and then get out of there before the henge wears off. Then I'll get us back here with a Honō (Blaze) Shunshin so the stupid villagers won't be able to mug you for our stuff."**

"It's brilliant!" exclaims Naruto turning into a simple looking man, "Let's go!"

-Konoha Marketplace-

Naruto and Kyuubi Honō Shunshin into one of the nearby alleyways and Naruto walks into the street. It was a nice change having the villagers say hello to him and look at him without hatred in their eyes. He walks into a nearby store and grabs what Kyuubi tells him too. When they're done, Naruto walks up and pays the normal price for unspoiled food, leaves and heads back to the alleyway.

**"****Naruto-kun, empty one of those garbage cans and take it with us, we'll need it to keep our food good,"** whispers Kyuubi to Naruto. He doesn't quite understand how a trash can could help keep food cold, but he nods and takes out all the trash bags and tosses them to the side before closing the lid and holds onto it as Kyuubi Honō Shunshins them home. After coming back into their home, the henge wears off and Naruto looks at a human Kyuubi in confusion.

"Why'd you have me take the garbage can Kyuu-chan?" asks Naruto.

**"****You'll see once I get this thing cleaned out,"** Kyuubi replies, going outside. A few minutes later she comes back in with the garbage can looking brand new. She walks over to the shadiest spot in the tree, goes through some hand seals and says, **"Doton: Kanbotsu ana no Jutsu! (Sinkhole Technique)" **And a portion of the floor sinks into the ground. Kyuubi slides the garbage can into the hole and turns to Naruto, **"Put the groceries in here Naruto-kun. This is like a natural refrigerator; it'll keep our food cold and fresh for a while."**

"Kay then Kyuu-chan," answers Naruto as he empties out some of the groceries, "Um, Kyuu-chan, for some things, will I have to read?"

**"****Why yes Naruto-kun,"** says Kyuubi before reaching a realization and starts rubbing her temples, **"You can't read, can you?"** only getting some sheepish/nervous laughing from Naruto. **"Looks like I'm going to have to spend this year teaching you the simple things."**

"But won't I learn that stuff when I go to the Ninja Academy?" asks Naruto.

**"****Think about it Naruto-kun,"** explains Kyuubi, **"If those sacks of worthless scum will beat you on a whim, what makes you think that they will let the 'Demon Child' learn how to read, write or do anything else? They'll sabotage you for sure."**

"Well, when you put it like that," Naruto answers, "I guess I'll have to learn most of these things out of school. So where do we start Kyuu-chan?"

** "****Well first we'll start out with the basic alphabet and then work our way from there,"** says Kyuubi before going on about literacy and making some practice letters on the ground, **_"This is going to be a long year…"_**

-One Year Later-

"Alright, Kyuu-sensei-chan!" asks Naruto excitedly, "Can I finally start learning some super awesome Jutsu!?"

**"****Only one for now,"** says Kyuubi, after hearing Naruto moan she continues, **"But it will make your Chakra control exercises and skill training in general go by much faster. I learned it from your mother, as it was one of her favorite Jutsus."**

"Really!? What is it Kyuu-sensei-chan!?" replies Naruto with his eyes getting all big and sparkly, "I really wanna know one of Kaa-san's favorite moves!"

**"****It's called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** explains Kyuubi, **"It's solid like the Elemental Bunshins I told you about, but they have the same power as you. The cost for this is that it costs a lot of Chakra and most Jounin can barely make one or two if they've got good enough reserves. You and your mother, like all Uzumakis, have monstrous Chakra reserves, and that is without being a Jinchuriki. About now your reserves are high Chunin to low Jounin, so you should be able to create at least one. Another nice thing about this technique, like the Kitsune Henge, is that it takes minimal Chakra control. So use this hand sign and focus your Chakra… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** And with a loud "POOF" sound and a cloud of smoke, another Kyuubi was standing next to the original. **"Think you've got it, Naru-kuuun?"** asks the Bunshin in a cute voice.

Naruto, blushing, simply nods as he focuses his Chakra after making the oh so familiar hand sign and shouts, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" But instead of one clone appearing, three show up out of the smoke and Naruto is placing his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

"*Huff* Look, Kyuu-sensei-chan *Puff* I made three," wheezes Naruto.

**"****True, but you have exhausted yourself as well. Oh well, the Bunshins can take care of Chakra control exercises for now. Time for your physical training to start! We will start you off by using these special weights I made that have seals that increase resistance and gravity on your body,"** replies Kyuubi, placing the weights on Naruto and watches him drop to the floor comically, **"Not to mention that they gradually increase as you get used to them and have summoning seals in case you need to leave them somewhere. Now I want ten laps around the training grounds."**

"Ugh, I'm so exhausted and I can barely move with these things," groans Naruto, struggling to stand, "It's gonna take me forever to do ten laps around the grounds."

**"****Not my fault you control is still shotty, and if you're still out there during dinner time, I expect you to go hunting, so bring your survival pack,"** retorts Kyuubi, **"Be thankful you're not being trained like us Youkai are when we're young, you'd have died within the first week. Now get going, those laps aren't going to run themselves."**

"Hai Kyuu-sensei-chan," answers Naruto as he sluggishly moves to the door, grab his pack and leaves. Kyuubi just smiles to herself remembering when Naruto started calling her Kyuu-sensei-chan when she started to teach his other basics once he had finished learning how to read most things. She goes over the their "refrigerator" which is now coated with preservation seals to keep the food even longer, grabs out some sandwich materials and brings them to their "kitchen counter". She also grabs a cup of ramen and starts to boil water in a kettle they bought from one of the stores after Naruto could keep the Kitsune Henge for an hour and a half. After her ramen finishes cooking she sits down at the table they made and started eating the soup with her sandwich. She looks around at what was once just an ordinary hollow log, now their home. Kyuubi remembers pumping the log full of Youkai so it would be preserved for several millennia. In that year they managed to add a basement and an upstairs, although it did wind up with them spending several months worth of their allowance from the Hokage, forcing them to hunt and start a garden, which Naruto eventually turned into a hobby of his. He had also found a knack for trapping and has his survival pack filled with trapping supplies. At the time, little did Kyuubi know that by teaching Naruto the way of trapping that she would unleash an unfortold terror on the villagers in a year's time.

-Skip One Year-

Over the past year, Naruto's training had continually intensified after Kyuubi started teaching him how to use the Kitsune Style Taijutsu. Kitsune Style involved the user utilizing quick and nimble dodges and striking the enemy at any opportune moment. Kyuubi also had her generals start training Naruto in some more of the Kitsune Jutsu and variants on solid Bunshin support Jutsu after learning that Naruto had affinities for Wind, Water and Fire (From Kyuubi). Naruto learned Katon: Kitsune Baku, a Ninjutsu that requires the user to utilize as little control as they could to create an explosive aura of fire that can be blasted out forwards as a destructive close range attack, as a makeshift shield or as a distraction to escape. He also learned another one of his mother's favorite Jutsus, the Bunshin Daibakuha, which took any solid clone the user makes and turns it into a suicide bomber or as an ambush attack on someone who dispels it. Kyuubi had also started teaching him the basics of sealing, which Naruto was talented in. But currently, Naruto is running away from ANBU. If anyone were to ask why then people would point to the ANBU chasing him. Naruto had managed to sneak into the ANBU Headquarters and dye all the uniforms there into wacky rainbow tie-dye colors.

"You're never gonna catch me like that ANBU-san! Muahahahaha!" laughs Naruto as he climbs over the wall of Training Ground 44. The ANBU cautiously enter the Forest of Death before hearing Naruto's voice from all around them. "Welcome one and all! You have now stepped into my turf. And that means it's time to rumble. Try to find me, if you dare! Muahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa…" echoes Naruto from the trees before dispelling, revealing that it was a Kage Bunshin the ANBU were chasing this whole time. Not that they knew it of course. The ANBU chasing him, Inu, Tora and Neko all shudder at the memories of what happened the last time Naruto led them here. The least embarrassing of them all was Tora, who was coated in feathers with a long lasting ink seal that would play the chicken dance song non-stop. Naruto was feared among the ANBU for his simple, but effective traps, usually making them look like court jesters when they come out.

"So who's going first?" asks Inu.

"Definitely not Tora, he's still partially traumatized from last time," says Neko pointing to said ANBU who was silently whispering, "No more chickens, no more chickens, no more chickens…"

"The usual way then," asks Inu, getting a nod from Neko, they slam their fist on the other hand three times, Inu with his pointer and middle fingers making a pair of scissors while Neko left her hand in a fist. "Rock breaks scissors, you lose Inu," says Neko smirking under mask, thankful that she's not the first victim for the day.

Inu swallows as he carefully inches forwards through the forest with his companions following at a considerable distance behind him. He catches sight of a tripwire right as he goes to step on it. Inu lifts his foot back up and steps over the wire triumphantly, when the ground he stepped on gave way underneath him, causing his other foot to snag on the wire which pulled Neko and Tora up into a net where they were sprayed by seals containing quick dry super glue and dry leaves. Inu started laughing at the fact that going first actually saved him until a bucket tipped, covering him in pink paint, followed up with a shower of glitter, making the ANBU look all pink and silly and all woe is me I am vanquished. It didn't stop there though, a log then swings down from the tree tops and stamps Inu's right buttocks with a seal in the shape of a butterfly, and to top it all off the bucket falls over his head. The seal activating and starting playing club music is Neko's and Tora's cue to start laughing at Inu. All the ANBU does in hang his head in shame as he realizes that if this was the first trap, the others would be much worse.

-Several Hours Later-

Three horrendously embarrassed ANBU trudge their way up to the home of Uzumaki Naruto and knock on the door. Kyuubi in her Hanyou form opens it and sees the three ANBU, Inu was still pink, glittery and had club music coming out of his rear, but he now also had a bunch of super glue reinforced suction cup arrows on his back in the shape of a smiley face, and covered in tampons (Kyuubi starts to get pissed as she figures out where her supply disappeared to). Neko was covered in leaves but the front of her chest had a piece of cloth glued on that said, "Property of Hayate Gekko! (You two will thank me later!)", and itching herself uncontrollably. Tora ended up getting egged followed by a bread crumb shower and getting baked to a crispy golden color by a weak Katon Jutsu sealed in a paper.

Neko steps up first and growls out, "Is Naruto here to get rid of this stuff Kurama-chan!?"

All three ANBU were introduced to Kyuubi a few months ago and they have met up when they were not on their ANBU shift along with Anko and Kurenai, they've all eventually warmed up to each other after several months of skepticism and became friends.

"No, he hasn't been back since he left last night, but then again, neither have I," says Kyuubi, stepping outside, shutting the door and dispelling herself, revealing that all three of them went through all that torture for absolutely no…

"KAMI DAMNED REASON!" screams Neko, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUU…."

-Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower-

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"I think Yūgao-nee-chan figured out that we aren't home," snickers Naruto with Kyuubi in her smaller fox form sitting in his lap. There was a map laid out on the Hiruzen's desk with things that looks like Shōgi pieces on it, the difference was that the pieces had Naruto and Kyuubi's name on two of them and the rest read 'Guard' on them. "Anyways, as I was explaining, at exactly 11:00 PM, these guards move here and here, but this leaves this wall along with the armory vulnerable for thirty minutes, which was enough time for me to apply the tie-dye seals to the uniforms."

"Hmmm…" ponders Hiruzen, "I'll bring it up next ANBU meeting. Thank you for telling this to me Naruto-kun. Actually, I've been thinking, if the ANBU had such a flaw in their security, what about the Clan Compounds? Naruto, I have a job for you, once a week I want you to prank one of the major clans here in Konoha and then report to me where their defense failed. Now this won't be without something in return, I'll double your allowance to ¥50,000 ($500 roughly) and get you the supplies you need." (A/N: I do not remember the story that I got the idea from, sorry.)

"So wait, I get to prank people, get away with it, get paid for it and not have to buy the supplies with no form of reparation if I'm caught?" asks Naruto, seeing the Hokage nod he answers, "You've got a deal Hokage-jiji!"

During the following week Naruto started observing the different clans and took note of the weak spots in their defenses. To decide who he would prank first he puts all of the names of the clans into what would eventually be known as the "Bucket of Doom" and pulled one out.

"And my first victims are… The Hyūga Clan," says Naruto, "Ooh, a tough one off the get-go. Well, then again, they only activate the Byakugan if they notice something is off, so I'll just have to leave the orange jumpsuit behind and be extra sneaky with this job. Heh, heh, heh."

-Later That Night at the Hyūga Compound-

_"__Right, so let's see, once this guy passes I'll be able to get inside, snag the really embarrassing underwear, and get out with about five minutes to spare,"_ thinks Naruto to himself, _"Alright! Let's do this!"_

Naruto is wearing his Shinobi outfit, consisting of simple black combat boots, black pants tied down at the bottom with black cloth, a black undershirt with a black jacket with a grinning fox in orange on the back. He manages to sneak into the building when he hears a loud quiet rattling sound coming from one of the rooms with a quiet chuckle. He sneaks up to the room and hears a man's voice say, "You'll be greatly appreciated back in Kumo Girlie. Keh, heh, heh…"

**_"_****_Naruto-kun, he's kidnapping one of the Hyūga children!"_** Kyuubi alerts Naruto, **_"Get in there and stall him, make as much noise as you possibly can."_**

_"__Right!"_ replies Naruto, "**Katon: Kitsune Baku!**" A loud explosion rings through the halls of the compound as the door flies off of its hinges and slams into a man with a burlap sack in his hands. The man recovers and glares at Naruto before leaping out the window with Naruto following right behind him shouting, "Get back here you sorry excuse of a Human!".

Hyūga members of both houses are scrambling after hearing the explosion followed by a shout of, "Get back here you sorry excuse of a Human!" Hiashi, the Hyūga Head, and his twin brother Hizashi run to the room the explosion came from. The Clan Head looks on in horror as he realizes that it was his daughter's room the scuffle came from. A Branch member runs up to Hiashi and gives his report.

"Hiashi-sama, the kidnapper was seen fleeing the compound with the Uzumaki boy in pursuit," reports the Branch member.

_"__Minato's son!?"_ thinks Hiashi before saying, "Find them and stop the kidnapper, leave him alive if possible. Ibiki will want his fun after all of this."

-Meanwhile with Naruto-

_"__I'm never going to catch him at this rate. While I could disengage my weights, my muscle control will be shot. So I'll have to get a Kage Bunshin to cut him off!"_ thinks Naruto to himself before making a Bunshin to go and intercept.

The kidnapper looks back and smirks when he sees that the kid gave up. But when he turns his head forwards, his face winds up meeting with the sole of someone's boot and is sent reeling back, dropping the bag as he grabs his face. As the Bunshin begins to combat the man, the real Naruto opens the bag and sees someone his age tied up and gagged. The blonde boy unties the knot and ungags the girl who promptly hugs him and begins to cry.

"It's gonna be okay," says Naruto, "My Kage Bunshin is fighting him right now. And even if he does lose, there's a nasty surprise with this one."

The Bunshin was currently fighting the man poorly, only to analyze his fighting style for the original to take advantage of. A sloppy move caused him to be grabbed by the neck by the man. The man started choking the little brat who was foiling his plans, and then the kid started to laugh at him. "What's so funny gaki!? I'm about to snap your neck!"

"Heh, heh, heh…" chuckles the Bunshin before rasping out, "Katsu…"

The man's eyes widen as he realizes too late as the kid he was holding glows a bright white color before exploding in his face and is sent skidding across the ground. He slowly gets back up, slightly burned from the explosion, turns around and glares at Naruto with bloodshot eyes. Shaking uncontrollably with rage, the man pulls out a kunai and charges the two kids. Naruto takes the basic stance of Kitsune Style saying to the girl, "Stay back! Help should be here soon!". The man's rage made him even sloppier than what he saw from his Bunshin and Naruto easily dodges the attacks. Everything was going well until the man unexpectedly swept his feet out from under him and stabbed him in the chest with his kunai. Naruto falls over into the street bleeding watching the man approaching the girl as he thinks, _"No, this can't be the end. I haven't accomplished my dream of becoming Hokage. Gomen nasai, Yūgao-nee-chan, Anko-nee-chan, Kakashi-nii-san, Yamato-nii-san, Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-nee-chan, Hokage-jiji, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Kyuu-chan… I failed…"_ His eyes slowly close as he falls into unconsciousness.

-Naruto's Soulscape-

"Ugh, where am I?" asks Naruto, opening his eyes and seeing nothing but white.

"We are in your soulscape…" says a voice, "A place usually hidden from everyone…"

"So wait, I'm not dead?" asks Naruto.

"No… You are in limbo… The crossroads between life and death…" answers the voice, "Although I do understand why Shinigami-san has left you alone now… You are a good person, too good to die this early…"

"Wait, are you Kami-sama?" asks Naruto.

"Yes I am, Uzumaki Naruto, you're very smart for your age…" answers the now identified Kami, "Not only do you have Shinigami-san's interest, but now you have mine… While I cannot give you godly powers as that would break several of the celestial laws, I can bestow upon you a tool thought long forgotten…" A red hexagonal object with the Roman Numeral IX engraved on the front floats down in front of Naruto, "This is a Kakugane, the result of a forgotten art called Alchemy… But, this is a special Kakugane, there were two sets created, the first set was the most commonly used in a far off land… This is from the other set, the red Kakugane, created by humans from centuries ago to control the Biju's Youkai, but the set were considered failures due to the lack of connection between the Biju and Humans… Kakugane from the other sethave made their way tothe Elemental Nations, but they have been lost for centuries… So, do you accept my gift and continue living, or decline and move on to the afterlife?"

"I still need to achieve my dream of becoming Hokage!" says Naruto with new determination as he grabs onto the red Kakugane, "DATTEBAYO!"

"Good… Now call out the name of your soul's weapon…" says Kami before his presence fades.

-Back in the Real World-

Red Youkai explodes out of Naruto, alerting the kidnapper to the boy. The man nearly shits himself when he sees Naruto's left hand reach up and tear the bloody kunai out of his chest before tossing it to the side. Naruto stands up as Kyuubi's Youkai heals Naruto at a faster rate than normal. At this time Hiashi, Hizashi and several Branch House members arrive at the scene. Holding up his right hand he shows the Kakugane to the viewers before shouting, "DATTEBAYO! BUSOU RENKIN! RAGE, KITSUNE'S WRATH!"

The object in Naruto's hand extends before releasing a large amount of energy and breaking into flames that cover both of Naruto's hands and forearms. When the flames disperse, Naruto is now wearing gauntlets that have large claws at the ends of the fingers. The gauntlets are a burned orange color that makes the gauntlets look like they are made of fire. He glares at the man as he gets into his stance, the Youkai shroud forming into the shape of a fox with his pupils becoming slits, canines elongating and his whisker marks becoming thicker. Naruto extends his clawed hand and taunts the man saying, "I'm back for round two teme!"

**And that's a wrap folks! I'm going to be evil and leave you all on a cliffhanger! *Dodges various things thrown by angry crowd* Hey! If it was an anime they would have done the exact same thing! *Crowd calms down* But don't worry, I have a bit of an omake for you all!**

**Omake: It runs in the Family**

Uzumaki Kushina is sitting in the afterlife watching her son grow up and wanting to strangle everyone on the civilian side of the Council. And she is relieved, why you ask? Well, it's a family curse that the first born child always winds up saying something starting with Datte. With her it's Dattebane, her father said Dattebufa, her grandfather Dattegomu and so on and so forth. She was excited that her son managed seven years without saying any form of Datte.

"Minato-kun, I think the curse is finally broke-" starts Kushina.

"DATTEBAYO!" rings through the entire afterlife. Kushina just breaks down in depression.

"It still exists, dattebane…" mumbles Kushina as she anime cries on Minato's shoulder.

"Shhh… It's okay Kushi-chan, there's always next generation," says Minato comforting her.

**There you all go! That's my first omake! Jeez, 13 pages on word. Remember to provide me with reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Until next time. Ja ne!**


End file.
